Heartless
by HTML5
Summary: A school Inkling who has no empathy is required to sit through an hour of lecturing by one another female student. Will he treat her like the rest and not improve his dying grades or will he have a change of heart?


"Come here shrimp" I stood over the frightened inkling whose eyes were watering up. "Aww looks like little Sammy is gonna cry, when will you man up. The Octarians would eat you up" I insulted.

"W-what do you want Charles" Sam whimpered as he attempts to back further into the wall.

"Nothing it's just funny seeing you scared like a little kid, you're such a weirdo sitting in the corner drawing your weird characters and stories" I chuckle and leave the sam crying. I think he is messed up in the head drawing characters for a game and making his own stories based on it no wonder he's lonely. Even the way he looks, skinny squid with his favourite cartoon or game on. He's terrible at turf war as well, a useless squid who can't aim, run, dodge or do anything to help the team.

"CHARLES!" Shouted a familiar inkling, I roll my eyes and turn around to see the head teacher. Mr Caldwell. He is a tall aged Inkling who has a bald head and wore a standard white shirt and tie, he had no knowledge of how to look fresh just like Sam who would sucker up to him. "COME HERE CHARLES, COME HERE!" Repeated Mr Caldwell as he frowns at me with anger. I sigh and follow him to the usual room the head office, I have been there so often it's like a second home to me.

* * *

Slouching down on the seat opposite to Mr Caldwell ready for his boring lecture about why I shouldn't bully otherwise they will kick me out. I don't care either way, the school won't kick me out, they just say that to scare me and I've only got one year left til I can leave this shithole.

"Charles, Charles, CHARLES" I wake up to look at Mr Caldwell who had a frustrated look on his face. "Were you even listening?" Complained Mr Caldwell as he leans back in his chair and sighs. "Why are you such a pain to deal with, you don't listen in any of your classes, avoid homework and bully the other squids? Your grades are terrible the only area you succeed in is sports with turf war. At the rate you are currently going, higher education won't be an option and you will not be getting a job as well" Mr Caldwell informed, I simply shrug, I'm sure I could find a job of some sort. Mr Caldwell sighs and crosses his arms. "Since you don't seem to care or want to fix your current situation, I'm going to put you in a one-to-one with Sarah she is one of our brightest students" Smiled Mr Caldwell. My eyes were wide open I would have to spend an hour with that nerd, I heard she just sits in the library and studies.

"You can't do that, I ain't sitting with a boring squid like her for an hour" I refused, as i cross my arms and looking away from Mr Caldwell.

"Oh, we have every right to do this, I already asked your Mother and she was quite pleased with the idea" Mr Caldwell responded as he takes a sip from his oversized mug which he could barely grasp. I tense up a bit wanting to punch his smug face but that won't get me anywhere, but it should be good to see him on the floor in pain. "You will meet her every day after school in Room 004 for one hour, the same room you have mathematics in." Mr Caldwell reminded. "And if you don't turn up, well you will be stuck in here for the rest of the school year." Chuckled Mr Caldwell. He was making it hard for me to not want murder but I kept my cool and remained seated, maybe on the last day of school I can bludgeon him. "Well looks like you best get going it is almost 3 pm now, you wouldn't want to be late would you" Mr Caldwell notified as he shows me the way to the door. I give him the death stare as I leave the room while he retains his obnoxious smile.

Shutting the door behind me I contemplate if I should go and never come back to this school or even home. Just get away from this nightmare I live in maybe go to some place where I can die in peace but that can wait, I may as well mock the other squids got to get some sort of enjoyment before I end it all.

The halls were empty no Inklings were present only a faint hum could be heard from a room, it sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I get closer to my destination the humming got louder and clearer, it sounded like the beat of Calamari Inkanation. The humming was soft, calm and relaxing. The sound became clear and It was coming from Room 004, peaking through the window I see Sarah reading a book, she's wearing the retro specs and the normal school uniform we were required to wear, a black blazer with the school's logo, a white sweater underneath which just shows the red tie and white shirt. She had crimson red tentacles which matched with her, it was the only part of her clothing that matched, but I can't blame her it's because of the stupid uniform we are required to wear. Lastly, she had short tentacles on the side and the rest were tied in a bun behind her head.

'Fuck it, it's only one hour of pain' I thought to myself as I push the door open and enter the room while I close the door behind me. The humming had stopped and Sarah smiled and stood up and offered a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and I got told you need help with some of your subjects," She said gleefully. I walk up to her with an annoyed look.

"Alright let's get this over and done with" I grumbled as I slump on the chair next to her. Her smile had faded as she gently sat back down.

"Well, I think we should first improve your mathematics since it is erm *cough* rather poor" Sarah hesitated while trying to remain positive by giving me a fake smile. I simply stare blankly at her I knew how to count and add things I didn't need to know about any algorithms, who cares what x or z equals. I think it is a load of bullshit just like this one hour of having to deal with her. She takes a big sigh "Cmon lets at least get this over and done with, has you got your textbook with you?" She asked.

Opening my bag, I filter through the mess and find my Mathematics book which was dirty and creased. Pulling the book out my bag tips over and causing pieces of paper to fly everywhere. "Shit!" I shrieked trying to grab the pieces of paper before Sarah could see what they were. She quickly grabs one of the pieces that was lying near her foot. "Hey!" I howled as I try to grab the piece of paper but she simply turns away from me making it impossible for me to grab it.

"Wow, did you draw this?" She asks as she carefully inspects the drawing, The drawing was of the two squid sisters doing their typical pose.

"err y-yes" I admitted feeling my face go red from embarrassment. No one is meant to know about this and she's found out. I'm so screwed she's gonna tell her friends and I'm going to lose my reputation and be called a loser like Sam.

"This is amazing! The edges are so fine, the shading is good and the proportions are almost perfect" She marvelled with her mouth agape. She quickly turns to face me with a huge smile on her face causing me to jump slightly. "Do you think you can teach me, I've been trying to draw but I can never get the eyes right or the mouth or the shading or the colours".

"stop," I said.

"I also find it hard to draw the tentacles..."

"Stop"

"Especially Marinas since she is a"

"I SAID STOP!" I shouted causing Sarah to squeal a bit. "I'm not that good at anyway and you best not tell anyone about this" I warned as I snatched the drawing from her hands, she didn't even flinch, and gently put It back in my bag.

"Are you crazy?" She gasped "This is fantastic! Why would you want to hide such a beautiful piece of work?"

"Because no one will like it and I would end up like that dumb kid Sam" I pointed out.

"Hey! you're the one who bullies him for it no one else" She asserted frowning at me, but she was right I don't think I have seen anyone else do it, but they should it's sure a lot of fun seeing him be so frightened. "Actually, I will text him you draw just like him" taunted Sarah as she gets her phone out of her pocket with a smug face.

"No wait, I-I will help you with your drawing if you don't tell anyone about this" I gulped as I grab her hand and pull it away from her phone to prevent her from attempting to text Sam. She giggled a bit before putting the phone back in her pocket I slowly take my hand off while watching her every move.

"Deal, I will keep your little past time between us" She smirked. I sigh in relief and take out my drawing utilities. I had various pencils and colours, rubbers, sharpeners and a ruler.

"Okay, what do you want to draw?" I ask looking disinterested, well, to be honest, this is better than doing mathematics but still, I would rather be at home drawing on my own.

"How about you draw me, I just want to see how you go about drawing inklings" She pulled her chair out a bit and faced it towards me. She put her hands on her lap kept her back straight and smiled.

Grabbing one of the pencils I begin to carefully draw a circle which is her head to get the general shape of it, next the neck, shoulders body, hips, legs and lastly feet. I take a closer look at her features; her eyes were sapphire blue that glimmered in the lights, her skin was clear and looked so smooth, she was quite chubby but it helped to emphasise her curves. In all honesty she was quite good looking.

"Are you okay?" Sarah said causing me to be awoken from my trance. "Your face is bright red like a tomato" Sarah giggled. I Placed a hand on my face it felt warm, was I blushing?

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here" I lied, I took off my blazer and rolled up my shirt to make it seem like I was telling the truth.

Continuing with the drawing I start adding the extra details and rub off the guidelines. I spend extra care to make sure the details are almost perfect, I wouldn't want to disappoint a cute girl like her. Oh wait what am I on about why would like a nerd like her, she probably hasn't even played turf wars before. Glancing back at her I notice she is blushing slightly and focusing on my forearm. She saw me and looked away from me.

"Oh sorry, I was just uhhhh n-nevermind" Sarah stuttered as her face went to an even darker shade of red. I simply chuckle I wasn't the biggest guy but all the turf war and sports I do keep me in good shape. I would say turf war is my main hobby and drawing comes after. I want to become a pro and be signed by a tea, then I wouldn't have to have to do any mathematics, science, history or any other rubbish subject.

I begin to Rub out some of the rough edges to smooth making it look curved and not sharp. Inspecting the coloured pencils, I try to find the colours that closely resemble her current look. I begin with the crimson red tentacles making sure I don't colour over the edges. In the corner of my eye I could see Sarah leaning in and watching me colour closely taking in all the information she can get. She looked very intrigued and quite cute by the various facial expressions she was making.

"Do you want to give it a go, I can help guide you?" I ask as I offer her the coloured pencil.

She hesitantly grabs the pencil "Err sure I guess" Cautioned Sarah as she lightly places the pencil on the paper. I slide my hand under her arm to help steady it, she squeals from the close contact.

"Okay now gently go around the edges" I requested helping her from not going around the edges. At first, she was bit nervous and disorganised but she got comfortable and her strokes became finer. "Don't press too hard otherwise you will get darker shades of red which we don't want" She quietly nods her head as she carefully shades the rest of the area. "Pretty good for a first timer, think you can do the rest by your own now?" I suggested passing her the rest of the colour pencils along with the drawing.

"Yeah, I think I can do it, but it won't be as good if you did it" She answered as she chooses a new coloured pencil.

"Nah you got this, you have a very steady hand" I explained causing her to blush a bit.

"Why, thank you" grinned Sarah.

She finished the drawing with little to no flaws she did take her time but and I had to help her a bit, but the result was quite amazing to be honest. I hadn't seen many people who could draw like that except for Sam, unfortunately.

"I'm impressed you really did capture your gorgeous looks quite well. Wait I mean uhh" I almost choked on my words, ah why did I say that I'm such an idiot. Well I'm not wrong, wait what am I saying am I really falling for her?

"Oh well, maybe I can uhmm draw your strong muscles one day?" She complimented causing me to almost choke on my own breath. Did she just say that? "Oh uh sorry" In a panicked state, she grabs her stuff and quickly leaves the door leaving me speechless. So much for learning mathematics.

Back at home I was exhausted and confused. "Did she just flirt with me and did I flirt with her" I said to myself perplexed by the past events. Why would she even like me I'm a retard who can't do any subject without failing and I bully others, what is so likeable about that? She must be lying to make me feel good and doesn't want to get hit like Sam does. Ah whatever I will sleep on it, maybe I can ask her tomorrow.

* * *

I decided to turn up to school on time I figured I could catch Sarah before she heads to her lesson. My mum was shocked that I got ready on time for school, which she simply had to ask questions about. I simply said that I had nothing else to do and fucked off. I really don't want to deal with my mother she's a pain out smoking or chugging a bottle of wine down her throat. She was never liked this when dad was around until he decided to go to fucking war, all we got was a letter stating he had been fucked over by those Octolings. A tear rolls down my cheek I quickly wipe it away and check to see if anyone had noticed, luckily everyone was busy doing their own thing and not paying attention.

Glancing down the hallways I attempt to spot Sarah through the crowd of Inklings but instead I spot Sam. Now's a good time to let out my anger on him, I'm sure he won't mind. Grinning I head towards Sam who was not paying attention. Grabbing him I put him to the side and stood over him once again and clench my fist. I raise my fist but then I hear the familiar hum causing me to pause, is that Sarah? Turning her head, I see her standing walking down the hallway clenching her books across her chest. Sam looked confused and had his head tilted since by now he would have beaten up by me, instead I simply leave him and head towards Sarah.

"Yo, Sarah" I introduced causing Sarah to turn around and blush slightly. "Can I see you at lunch please" I pleaded and attempting to put on my best smile which was rare.

"Uhm okay, is the library okay to meet up at" She suggested as she looks up to me shyly?

"Yeah that's fine with me"

"Okay see you until then"

"Yeah cya" I wink at her causing her to giggle and head to her class, turning around I head to my class which I really didn't want to go to.

Hours passed by as I go through each class staring blankly out the window and getting shouted at a couple of times for doing so. I'm not even sure what subjects I was meant to be studying I had too much on my mind and I wasn't interested either way. I was simply waiting for the clock to hit 12:30 for lunch. I've got one hand on my bag strap and the other on the back of the chair ready as soon lessons over so I can get to the library as soon as possible and to be honest I have no clue where it is. The bell alarms and I dash out the classroom looking for the library.

Down one hallway through another, up the stairs down the stairs. I almost ran around the whole school to find the library and I was exhausted by all the running it was as if I had played a full turf war game. Entering the library, I noticed it was rather plain a few bookshelves and a couple of tables. One of the corner tables is where I found Sarah patiently waiting for me. By the looks of it, she was daydreaming since she hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hey," I said causing her to wake up.

"Oh hey I was thinking about yo - I mean about drawing" She stuttered and curse under her breath.

"aha, don't worry you were on my mind as well" I reassured which caused her to ease up a bit. "So uhm you wanted to draw me, right?" I reminded which caused her to tense up again.

"Yes" murmured Sarah.

"Alright cool, we can do that tonight yeah?" I suggested.

"Errr yeah sure, wait no that one-hour lesson is for improving your grades not drawing" She objected and crossed her arms to look at me.

"Alright, fine but only because your good looking" I complemented before heading out the library. I was going to object to her but for some reason I couldn't I didn't want to. I kind of liked her and it's bugging me.

Another painful few hours went by and my thoughts for Sarah were getting worse. Was I getting excited, Nervous and Happy? I'm so confused and emotionally frustrated. I was excited to see her tonight but also nervous and happy. It feels like an eternity since I've had emotions like these. Where's the anger, hatred, and disgust? This doesn't seem right why do I like her so much, I've only met her for hardly an hour. Is this what having a crush feels like?

"Ermm hey?" looking up I see Sarah, oh yeah this is Room 004 I just had mathematics but it was already 3 pm. Was I really daydreaming for that long?

"Hey" I simply respond and pull a chair out for her.

"Thank you, I think we should do some trigonometry to start with if you don't mind," She asked pulling out her books and pens. I simply nod my head admiring her voice, it wasn't until now I noticed how soft her voice was. Maybe this will make mathematics bearable for once since all the teachers have a monotone voice.

She lectured me on various modules clearly, at first, I thought I wouldn't understand but it was coming to me now. I could answer some of the exercises not many but some, I mean that is pretty good for someone who has never handed in a piece of homework or even pays attention in class.

"That was good Charles, we made some good progress today" She congratulated with a warming smile. "I have one question" She added, "Were you being serious when you said I was good looking?"

'Just go for it Charles be honest, you like her and you know it' I thought to myself. "You are the hottest girl in the school by far" Well not the best way to word it but I guess that will work and it sure did. Sarah's eyes were wide open and her face was red like a ruby.

"No one has ever liked me though, you're just saying that to make me happy" she retaliated.

My instinct kicks in and there is only one thing I know what to do. Slowly I lean into her, close my eyes and plant my kiss on her lips. I gave her a simple but gentle peck on her lip to prove my emotions to her. Her hand glides over her lips shocked by the weird new sensations. I wanted more and so did Sarah as we both lean in at the same time. I place my hands on her hips as we begin to make out her hand touches my chest and tentacles. The sensation was unbelievable we were both at it like wild animals. For what felt like hours we finally break free panting with smiles on our faces.

* * *

She had changed me, no longer was I the bully of school, the dumb squid with no brain and the asshole who wasted the teachers time. She showed me what it is to be loved and cared for, something I haven't had in a long time. I still sort of daydreamed and missed homework but I guess old habits die hard. My grades were improving they were still quite low but they were fine. I still disliked mum but Sarah said that she's been through a lot, I've been through a lot.

We send each other drawings, selfies and I even got her to play turf war games. She wasn't very good, bless her. She did say she enjoyed it and might be a good way to lose weight but I love her the way she is. No one can be perfect, I mean look at me I'm far from it. I sure have learned a lot within the past few months. I still can't believe we fell in love within two days, but can I complain?


End file.
